$urvivor: $an Quentin
| returnees = Victor (10) Absol (10) Adji (10) Exyss (10) | previousseason = $urvivor: $witzerland | nextseason = $urvivor: $ingapore }} is the 8th season of the $urvivor longterm series. Starting with 20 players, including 5 returnees who failed to make merge in their initial seasons, the season was marked by its prison theme, with the tribal councils being labelled execution chambers, and the torch snuff being replaced with the lethal injection. The season was won by Victor, who earned the title of $ole $urvivor over Kirby and Hazel in a 6-5-0 vote, following the third Final Tribal Council tie of the series. Remembered for its entertaining cast and relationships, nail-biting tribal councils, and constant power-shift during the merge, the season is considered one of the best of the series. Twists *'Secret Partners': Following the marooning, the contestants were informed that each one of them would be randomly paired with another contestant. The 10 pairs would share a cell up until before the first immunity challenge of the game, and in case both of them survived together until the merge portion of the game, they would both receive an additional amount of money. *'Tribes Formation and Double Tribal Council': For the first immunity challenge, the contestants were allowed to bid any amount: the 6 highest bidders would form the $plashers tribe, and would receive immunity, with the bottom 7 forming the $avers and attending tribal to vote the first person out of the game, while the middle 7 would form the $penders and attend tribal council to vote out the second. *'Golden Urn': At the Final 17, the tribes learned that only one tribe would be safe immediately following the immunity challenge results, with both remaining tribes attending tribal council; after all the votes were cast, the second placing tribe would be revealed immunity, and then sent back to their camp with their votes unread. *'Bloodbath': At the Final 14, the contestants learned about the bloodbath, another common twist of $urvivor, but this time around, there would be a catch: the two contestants who received the most votes on each tribe would be sent to the bloodbath. After the three tribals, the 6 contestants sent to the bloodbath would partake on a tribal of their own, where one of them would be permanently voted out of the game. Following that, the 5 survivors competed in a boxing match bidding challenge, being allowed to give and steal money from the others. The player who lost the most money would also be eliminated from the game. The contestants merged immediately following the boxing match. *'Cell Block Sneak Out': Initially, the contestants were only told that immunity idols were indeed in the game, but received little to no information on how to obtain them. Following the challenges, up to three contestants, either the highest bidders on their tribes or overall, were given a task, which, upon completion, would allow them to sneak out of their cell block and access new areas, some of which contained clues to hidden immunity idols or information about the game, such as when the tribes would merge. *'Solitary Confinement': In a twist similar to exile island, players would be sent occasionally to the solitary confinement, where they would still normally partake in tribal council, but would not be allowed to communicate with any of the players still in the game. *'Final 10 Tribe Split': At Final 10, the players were split in duos in order to compete in bid-off duels; the winner of each duel would receive immunity and be exempt from attending and voting at that night's tribal, leaving the 5 losers to attend tribal. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History